


【双咕+伯咕】共震

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 16





	【双咕+伯咕】共震

藤丸立夏穿着秋季制服，一手夹着自己的书包，用另一只手拎着满满一大包东西，造型上无端透露着一个普通的高中生投入家庭的劳苦功高。

一升装的苹果汁，新鲜的柿子和桔子，今天晚上要吃的速食寿司，明天打算做的肉排，他们两个人都喜欢吃的吐司，还有立香要用的卫生用品——为她买这些东西就总会给立夏一种诡异的错觉：两个人之间除了相爱以外，再无其他关系。

当然，那是不可能的。早在他出生之前，立香就拥有了和他相同的姓氏，以及，终他一生，也不可能通过结婚的方式让她改姓。

立夏想起为他扫描商品的售货员小姐的表情，就有些想笑。虽然没有明说，但日本的商店对于女性的个人卫生用品，总是有一些暗自揣测一般的特殊待遇，比如说欲盖弥彰的黑色袋子，以及售货员小姐脸上那种，自动自发的认为他是为了女朋友受累的表情。

不是女朋友，而是姐姐，但的确像是爱着一个女人一样爱着她哦。偶尔，立夏也有笑眯眯说出这句话的冲动。不过就算是孩童时期，他也不怎么喜欢恶作剧，所以这种奇妙的宣誓主权的想法也就被他埋藏在心底。

“我回来了。”把东西放在玄关，他挂好外套，例行公事一般地说了一句。敷衍地把食材放进冰箱里，他略过空无一人的客厅和二楼的卧室，径自走到了走廊尽头，用边上的钩子钩住了天花板上的金属环。

随着少年手臂用力，那块木板发出咯吱声，阁楼的楼梯动作迟缓地向立夏俯下了身体。

阁楼——或者说是二楼的储藏室——还是老样子，小时候的立夏和立香费了很大力气用旧衣柜挡住了二楼的门以后，只能通过小楼梯出入的阁楼很快就成为了他们专属的嬉戏地盘，又因为逐渐增长的年龄而被他们抛至脑后。

但也多了点新东西，几个塞着奇怪物品的箱子被立香堆在角落，立夏对丑陋的手偶（两只眼睛微妙的歪了）和打火机（镀了金）不感兴趣，目标明确地走向了那个黑色的大衣柜。

“立香，我要开门了哦。”他扶住门提醒，听里面没有动静才缓缓拉开这扇有些陈旧的门。

藤丸立香正蜷缩着躺在衣柜里面，门轴被强行拉动的吱嘎声也只不过得到了她的一瞥。少女神色空洞地盯着衣柜侧板，好像那里有什么格外值得注意的稀奇景象一般。立夏说不清自己是不是想要融入她，也跟着看了那两旋木纹好一会儿，但立香就像是被木纹所形成的黑洞吸进去了一样，完全没有转过来搭理他的意思。

立夏的手指收紧了，柜门不那么光滑的边缘也没能让他及时收手。但他仍然露出了一个温柔开朗的笑，和平时的他别无二致，钻进去亲亲她之后才像抱娃娃一样把她抱出来。立香很平静，很温顺地任他亲，任他抱了，就好像这是非常自然的日常一样。

事实上，她当然明白这不正常，无论是她的异样还是立夏所表达出来的东西，显然都和快乐生活过来的救世主无法兼容。但，立香冷漠地想着，又能怎么样呢？

被协会抛弃掉也好，和朋友们分别也好，无望的萌动也好，虽然她跨越过了无数困难，其中包括比她还要杰出的英才都不能想象的恶劣境况，但她也不会自大地认为她能处理一切。世界上总是存在人的努力解决不了的困境的，她对此心知肚明。她仅仅是觉得很疲惫而已。

可能是过去被她强行忽视的疲劳在安逸的环境下一股脑地爆发了吧？或者是她已经不想再做出任何一种程度的努力，哪怕是从这种不断消耗着她的空虚中挣脱出来，都显得格外困难，格外需要勇气和决心。

享受地咀嚼每一口米饭需要的意志力不必粉碎钢铁来的少，而顺从身体的需要喝水、休憩更是像徒步爬上喜马拉雅山一样艰巨，好好闭上眼睛睡觉对她来说变成了更不可能的任务——立香还是初次发现，热情地生活也是格外需要精力的。

目前越发枯竭的她显然已经失去了这种精力，或者说，主观上的意愿，越是觉得累，就越是休息不好，反过来的逻辑也成立，藤丸立香和远离战场的老兵一样，都陷入了自己深埋的篱笆迷宫之后无法脱身。

和立夏相处让她觉得疲惫，那就躲开；看到和迦勒底有关的东西会很难过，那就收起来；想象和未来有关的东西会很痛苦，那就不去想。虽然已经决定把迦勒底从脑海中删除，但她还是诡异地穿越时空，想要握住一千零一夜魔女的手，和她交流交流逃避的美学。

但就算是山鲁佐德，在最初也是因为纯粹的勇气才同意入宫的。立香把自己揉成一团甩进家里最边远的角落，再把柜门关上，像一个被丢进垃圾箱的孤单垃圾一样发起呆来。

大概因为小时候在这里留下的尽是欢快的记忆，衣柜的的狭窄，昏暗，破旧给了她无可替代的安全感。不过很快，立夏的存在就默默地渗透了过来，他收拾了房间，吸了灰尘，每早过来开窗通风，换好了灯泡，还在衣柜里铺了一层毯子。

这是循序渐进、温水煮青蛙一样的逼迫。如果是之前的立香，或许会感到极大的压力，甚至会因为这份无微不至的关怀产生没道理的愧疚感。但现在的立香并不怎么在意这些，或者说，丧失了生活热情的她已经无法被外界的因素所影响了。

看着明显魂飞天外的立香吃过一顿饭，没费什么力气就把她牵到床上睡觉，过程中她都表现得不可思议的听话，简直是一个口令一个动作地完成了立夏的要求。这并没有让立夏好受多少，反而进一步加重了盘桓在他心中的不适感。

是的，他害怕了，也很后悔，就像是所有一时冲动犯下大错的青少年一样，他一边表现得和平时没有区别来假装事情不存在，一边又尽可能找到机会小心翼翼地试探一下他人的观感——你生气了吗？有多生气？还会原谅我吗？

她就用沉默来回应他的试探。更让他恐惧的是，这沉默也并非两人心知肚明的纵容的沉默，而是更接近于麻木的无感，虽然这件事对于立香来说是不能够接受的，但是这也并不能激起她的反应，哪怕是负面的。

诚然，立夏并不是造成这种情况的唯一犯人，但他肯定是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。在这个只有两个人的家庭中，是他先一步越过了红线，连续犯规，为自己争取到了想要的东西。他也并不是不在意立香的想法，只不过在那一瞬间，他选择首先满足自己的欲望。

藤丸立夏默默收拾好碗碟，这套家务他本来就很熟悉了，但往常还会有一种窃喜：虽然是亲缘关系，但也做着恋爱甚至结婚之后才能做的事情，然后往往会衍生出更具体的妄想，比如说在洗碗的时候接吻，做完家务之后她主动而依赖的微笑。

在他越线之后，这种可笑的幻梦也就随之消失了。立夏的眼睛追逐着一个格外流光溢彩的泡泡，它在灿烂的阳光下微微抖动着漂浮，但也只不过是倏然一瞬，就被他专注热烈的目光刺破了。啪的一下，他的眼前失去了滤镜一样，周遭可恶的嘈杂喧嚣，不必要的担心和忧愁，阳光的灼热刺眼一股脑地从泡泡外面挤了进来。

还好，立夏是一个相对坚强的人，相对于最坏的情况来说，现在的一潭死水也并不是不能接受。他很快就整理好了思路并下定决心，要从立香那空白的一年间入手，最起码不能让她这样空瘪地自我消耗下去。

他一部分一部分地观察立香的小玩意，运用现代社会中一切手段追溯它们的来源，有时候靠互联网，有时候靠猜想和图书馆的百科全书。他和埃德蒙•唐泰斯的初遇也是拜此所赐。

当然，在他拿起那只金色的杯子反复查看，按照网上的说法，用指尖轻敲它倾听回音和震动来判断是否是纯金时，他并不知晓手中的杯子正是流通在普通人世界中的唯一一只圣杯。或者说，是天才达芬奇运用迦勒底的压缩技术和一个前所未有的灵感所制造出的原理上最为接近圣杯的模拟圣杯。

“打个比方，圣杯战争中所获得的那个像是现金支票，它需要魔术师的激活来完成兑换。”他笑眯眯地说着，以蒙娜丽莎为蓝本的脸上闪烁着理想实现的光彩，“但这一个用了魔术师们也闻所未闻的技术哟~它更像是一个购物券。”

“一个预存好魔力，磁卡万全的购物券。它存在的唯一意义，就是实现你的愿望。”

这是救世主藤丸立香的退役礼物，一把衔接着她和过往时间的钥匙，她可以自如的使用它来购买条约里的任何东西。

按照常理来说，即使是和她拥有同源血液的立夏也不能使用，但巧合往往就在这种时候发生。他的指尖还有被木门划破的伤口，随着指尖敲落，几不可见的细小血痕出现在了杯子边缘，就像落尽水池里的石子一样，虽然轻微，但也的确引发了魔力不稳定的波动。

这本不足以激活圣杯，可能是命运喜爱巧合，轻轻在这里推了一把的缘故，一位来自迦勒底的客人粗暴无礼地穿过窗子，纯粹由魔力形成的黑色火焰就在圣杯边上炸开。尚未平息的波纹被它惊吓，骤然做出了反应。

一阵烟雾和爆鸣声之后，条件反射想要闪开的立夏狼狈地咳嗽着，从地上爬了起来。他的右手手背上传来一阵类似烧灼的剧痛，他的脑子里忽然多出了一些“他早已知晓，却刚刚才想起”的条条款款，但这一切都比不上那个陌生的身影。

两分钟前，就是这个……怎么说呢，这个黑色的怪影，像是鬼片一样忽然出现在藤丸家的客厅里，被他穿过的窗子完好无损，而他也波动扭曲着凝聚成了人形。

藤丸立夏沉默着，用一种全新的目光打量他和他脚边滚落的那个杯子——刚刚的爆鸣似乎消耗了那东西的全部“精气”，现在看起来就单纯是一个陈旧褪色的杯子了——虽然是初次见面，但结合这一切，科学的和不科学的种种，他的脑海中浮现了一个直觉一般的名字。

“……埃德蒙？”对面那个蓝眼睛的男孩突兀地问道。即使是摆脱了魔术协会的监视，又在来的路上魔力见底，已经相当疲倦的埃德蒙也无法忽视他那陌生又熟稔的称呼下所埋伏着的蠢蠢欲动的压抑。

他没有回答自己新任御主的打算，哪怕他看起来和立香关系匪浅，而鲜红的令咒已经在他手上浮现出来，复仇者也仍然保持着惯有的矜持和冷漠，抬高下巴，漠然地等着他说下去。

藤丸立夏同样没有和自己的从者过多交流的打算，这和他平时温柔开朗的性格无关，纯粹是因为刚一见面就觉得和埃德蒙气场不和而已。更何况，作为感情中不被接受的那一方，立夏天然站在被爱、被依赖、被接受的埃德蒙对面。

尘埃落定的荒诞感让立夏忍不住爆发出一阵大笑，他笑得太过全情投入，以至于刚刚站直的身体都像是被一只看不见的手所捏住甩动一样，不得不抓着桌面来保持平衡。然后笑声就停止了，和它开始一样突兀。

“去吧，复仇者。”他的口气忽然变得很冷漠，甚至有几分百无聊赖，“去楼上，安慰她。”话音未落，他的右手上醒目的三条纹路忽然发生了变化，有一根似乎发出了猩红的光芒，然后就像是墨水滴进水里一样，迅速散成了一条类似抓痕的印记。而复仇者也重新体会到了被强制力所驱动前进的感受。

从者、令咒……围绕着魔术师展开的这一套体系，说到底是为了微型战争所准备的。初出茅庐的藤丸立夏对令咒的效力也只有来自冒牌圣杯的模糊概念，他轻率的挥霍举动或许出自这段时间屡屡遭遇打击的心情，又或者是对埃德蒙的厌恶感，以及自己不得不后退来为这个讨厌的家伙让出道路的不甘，但事实上……

由令咒所发出的指令被名为埃德蒙•唐泰斯的机器所接收并立刻占据了他运行优先级的第一位，并不需要特效电影里循序渐进的背景音乐烘托，也不需要和现任御主寒暄交流，强大的不可抗力让复仇者在一瞬间之内膨胀成一团熊熊燃烧的黑色火球。

立夏并没有指名立香的所在地，甚至没有说明安慰的对象和方式，但埃德蒙还是在一条预定好的轨道上飞速前进。不需要停下来辨别方向，灵体化的复仇者就已经穿越了墙壁、天花板、衣柜的陈旧木板，来到了藤丸立香的所在地。

这是她离开迦勒底之后，他第一次见到她。想到这一点，因为她所遭受的不公正的待遇而屡次陷入暴躁的埃德蒙就有种不可思议的柔软。他并不擅长处理感情，之前在迦勒底的时候，哪怕内心已经单方面认定立香作为自己的共犯，有了在合作伙伴之上的特殊地位，他都没有明确地表达出来。

他们互相喜欢对方，也喜欢和对方待在一起，当然也有着全心全意的信任和把生命托付出去的觉悟，这还有什么需要明说的吗？埃德蒙也不能单纯地把两人之间的感情总结为爱情或者是友情，他只能说，这是仅仅存在于他们之间的，无法复制也不能描述的感情。

但是，再次看到她的一瞬间，仅仅是那么一瞬间，他忽然有些后悔起来：自己的确是亏欠立香一个告白。

黑色的火焰从影子里迸发而出，熊熊而起，却并没有灼伤任何东西。这一幕，立香已经很熟悉了，但她还是保持着固执的蜷缩姿势，连看一看都懒得。长时间的缺乏睡眠，过重的压力都让一定程度的幻视和幻听成为了她的日常。

就像是传说中对待妖怪一样，只要不去看，很快就结束了，她忍耐地想着，克制住自己本能的思念。却并不能让“幻觉”的存在变得稀薄，随着对方伸出手，爱怜地把她抱到怀里，思念和随之而来的委屈都淹没了她。

“立香。”他低低地唤着她的名字，声音温柔的像是怕吵醒她的美梦。

她哭了起来，但并不是理直气壮的大哭，而是格外忍耐地、像是家庭里常被忽视的那个孩子哭起来的样子——因为对无人在意自己的情况已经有了假设，所以连哭泣都很克制、很压抑，这样就能让自己崩溃的情绪变得体面一些。

立香哭得上气不接下气，只能蜷起身子让自己被呼吸顶的生疼的胸腔好受一些，在她被泪水完全盖住的视野中，幻觉的埃德蒙并没有消失，而是皱着眉毛，又忧虑又担心的看着她。她忽然有点想嘲笑幻想出他的自己，毕竟也拯救过世界了，再搞想象中的朋友这一套好像有些不符合身份与年龄的失败。

埃德蒙把手垫在她脑后，听着她的呼吸声从粗重的抽泣转为不适的呛咳，终于抵不过令咒发出的命令。他的状态在复仇鬼和埃德蒙之间摇摆不定，终于还是顺从了强制的方向和自己的愿望，低下头吻住了她。

在这个黑暗的衣柜里，周围不可避免的有着一股老旧的木头味儿，在这里发生的他和藤丸立香的初吻是如此咸涩。

从者和魔术师的唇齿之间自然而然地被微小的魔力交流连接起来，本来乖乖扶在他胸前的手忽然紧紧抓握住他的衣服，然后在他无动于衷地进攻中，变成了愤怒地，一下比一下更强的拍打。她发现了，毕竟幻觉再怎么逼真，甚至于在她混乱的大脑中就是真的，也不可能激发魔力，更别说从者本就能灵体化穿过实际存在的柜门。

她又哭了起来，埃德蒙来不及想是出于喜悦还是愤怒，但他仍然没有停下的意思，只是用手掌轻轻顺着气，在她的后背上温柔抚慰着。

立香的感觉就比较难堪了，先不说自己才哭的那么难看，光是还没平复过来呼吸就被强行堵住嘴巴，越发稀缺的氧气也根本不能从堵住的鼻腔里通过，满足她最基本的需要。她很想推开埃德蒙，但是太过激烈的感情促使着她又一次掉下泪珠的同时也掏空了她的力气。

在昼夜颠倒的作息、能省则省的进食、几乎无法停歇的焦虑压抑中迅速消瘦下去的身体也不足以推开比普通人类强出数倍的从者，她几乎是在昏昏然的状态下被亲的。和缺氧无异的状态下，她的感官反而更加灵敏起来，被他撬开的齿关无力合上，反而是舌头被迫品尝到了自己泪水的苦涩，然后……还有来埃德蒙的、湿漉漉的搅动，无论是后退还是反抗都不能摆脱的灵巧的纠缠。

他的每一下细微的动作都像是在传递一种陌生的感觉，一串又一串的细碎火花沿着脊椎向下，她的腰软了下来，腿更是被水波不断拍打一样，没了力气只剩下发颤的份儿。她喘得更厉害了，这回却不仅仅是因为需要氧气，还因为她格外的需要另外一些只能由埃德蒙给予的感受。少女的眼角溢出纯粹生理性的泪水，最后被他勾动舌尖挑逗的时候，发出了连她自己都没想到的，无限接近于娇嗔的索取声音。

不知什么时候，他的手已经撩开了上衣，直接抚摸着她的后背了，而后背能有多敏感这件事，已经被立夏先一步身体力行地教给了立香。埃德蒙并非贵族出身，虽然多年后拥有了伯爵头衔也拥有和头衔相匹配的容貌风度，他的手指却始终带有薄茧，他也习惯于靠自己的双手而非命令来生活。

这无疑让普通的抚摸变得更刺激了，特别是在另一个男人格外喜爱亲吻她后背的情况下。立香本来就软下去的腰更是使不起力气，在埃德蒙慢条斯理的爱抚中，她就像是被隔水加热的巧克力块一样，逐渐地融化成了一滩香甜的液体。

“立香……”连他的声音好像也沾染上热腾腾甜蜜蜜的水汽，她晕乎乎地想，被握着腰提了起来换了个姿势。然而接下来他说的话就不那么美妙了，“通过模拟圣杯，我和你的兄弟已经建立了短期的契约，而他动用令咒让我完成一个命令。”

“所以……”她的耳尖被咬住了，力道出乎意料的大，让她怀疑埃德蒙是不是想用牙齿为她打一个耳洞，他的声音也有些勉强，好像正在忍耐什么，“你要忍耐一下了。”

“什——”圣杯、契约、令咒，这些熟悉的词汇，离开迦勒底以后她以为再不会出现在生活中的词汇，很能激发立香的不祥预感，她立刻就想从这个让她无比眷恋的怀抱中挣脱出去，却完全没有反抗余地地被他一把扯掉下装，凶狠猛烈地撞了进来。

她的身体当然已经成熟，对这种行为也不是第一次，但如此凶悍直接的侵入还是头一回。少女被这一下深入顶的大脑空白了一瞬间，声音也有了不可避免的中断，然后变成一声短促的尖叫。

埃德蒙像是野兽一样喘息着，被令咒点燃的欲望已经没有被理智压迫的可能，他就像是在繁衍季节终于夺取了雌兽注意力的雄性一样，带着对欲望的近似愤怒的追求，握着立香的腰横冲直撞起来。

立香的腿被他的膝盖分开挂在两边，在两人的身高差下，她就像被抱着尿尿的小孩子一样，根本无从用力，只能绷紧脚尖试图不让身体滑落。这样的埃德蒙让她很不习惯，却不至于害怕，比起脾气暴烈的复仇鬼，她更害怕这个姿势下钉的格外深的肉刃把自己刺穿。

但事与愿违的是，她实在是太过湿润了，不管她用不用力，身体都在向下滑动着，埃德蒙偏偏又不去动作，她只能颤巍巍的徒劳着一丝一丝地把他的肉棒整个吞吃进去。过程很缓慢，但是在这个姿势下，她的内脏好像都被压迫着为那一根让开地方，当她的屁股终于撞到他的下腹时，立香已经被这种上不着天下不着地的恐慌折磨的泪流满面。

“不……太深了……”虽然受力点不只是这里，但初次被深入的地方还是传来隐隐的闷痛，让立香慌张地想要拒绝。直到这时候，埃德蒙才动了起来，把怀里娇小的身体顶弄的不住晃动，又恶作剧一般地把她抱高，在戳刺间寻找合适的角度让她再滑下来。

像是另类的滑梯游戏一样的行为充分满足了他逗弄立香的心思，也让立香克制不住地呜咽出声——她无法闭合的双腿之间已经一片狼藉，不断涌出的蜜汁在抽插间越发的多，而埃德蒙的手也已经按在了层层叠叠蚌肉的最顶端上，不断摩擦着藏在其中的小珍珠。

魔力交换仍在继续，但两个人都没有关心它的功夫，立香心中和埃德蒙重逢的喜悦已经被可怕的快感暂时遮盖住，一心想摆脱现在这个难堪又格外无力的姿势，而埃德蒙的理智还在和令咒的拉锯战中，偶尔爱抚立香的身体已经是极限了。

“别怕，别躲。”察觉到立香对这个姿势的恐惧，他在窄小的衣柜里跪了起来，拉住立香的手腕让她的身体被动地挺直，“不然会更慢。”说话时，他始终用唇瓣磨蹭着立香的耳朵，让她不由得被刺激的一扭头——又被扯回来继续。

和他带着歉意的温柔诱哄不同，仍然埋在她体内的器官还是直直地顶着身体深处，立香和埃德蒙的身高实在太过悬殊，这个姿势造成的压迫感相对前一个也并没轻上多少。膝盖为了支撑身体已经颤抖的不成样子，感受着小穴深处某一点被来回剐蹭的灭顶快感，少女仿佛崩溃一样地发出质问，“那就快点……嗯！”

她说了快点，埃德蒙就真的如她所要求的的那样加快了速度，他小幅度地挺动腰杆，两人的身体在动作间发出轻微的肉体碰撞声，随着他偶尔深深抽插，粘稠的水声也会随之波动。再加上不可抑制的呻吟声，柜子的摇动吱嘎声，被杂乱声音填满的狭小的空间根本没有人注意到木质楼梯被扯开的声音。

柜门被咚咚敲了两声，埃德蒙的现任御主在外面轻快地说，“我开门了哦”时，立香反射性地绷紧了身体，声音也被她尽全力遮掩到了喉咙里，但她却不能遮掩身体最直接的反应——埃德蒙的龟头上就像是被一握温暖的水包住了一样。

阁楼的灯已经被打开了，随着柜门被立夏拉开，一线、一缕、一面光照进了柜子，首先映入他眼帘的就是身体大半赤裸，一边嫩乳上还留着红色指痕，神情羞耻恍惚的立香。他为她挑选的睡衣两件套只有下装还勉强在身上，但也是卡在膝盖以下，她丰润洁白的大腿内侧已经有了流下的汁液，甚至快要滑到膝盖附近。

把持着立香的公虎看起来不怎么欢迎他，立夏也不以为忤——他只能看到立香，也只想看到立香——就在她因为不住戳弄的肉棒喘息的时候，他露出了着迷的神情，半跪在她身前，把脸贴到了姐姐温暖的身体上。

“终于……见到他了，立香，开心吗？”埃德蒙的喉咙中发出威胁的低声嘶吼，对立香来说全然无害的火焰烧到立夏附近，温度让立夏反射性的想要缩回手，但他还是没有。和姐姐截然不同的黑发少年缓慢地抱住了她，像是受了委屈、受到了无法接受的打击，一头埋进信赖的人怀里一样，无比坚定地把头埋到了她的胸乳之间。

这是很依赖的表现，就藤丸立夏的个性来说，它出现在他身上的次数简直少得可怜，这让他做出这姿态时不免带着生疏。

同时，他的肩膀绷得很紧，双肩都微微收拢向前，这似乎是一个拒绝的肢体语言，他搂抱过来的手也并不用力，最起码，比之前的不容拒绝要弱势很多。埃德蒙放开了她的手腕，立香一时之间不知道该把被握得生疼的手放到哪里，快感让她思考的速度慢了很多，立夏的特殊身份更是让她一时之间没办法下定决心。

他的力道并不像他的姿态一样坚决，但两者都透出无声的歇斯底里的绝望，只要立香轻轻用力，就能推开这个姿态像是虔诚的像是请罪的年轻人——她的弟弟。

埃德蒙不管不顾地握着立香的肩膀继续动了起来，立香被撞的一阵摇晃，他们之间的紧密相贴也被破坏了，有那么一瞬间，立香看到立夏的脸上无声掉下来的水珠，她的胸口上也有一样的液体，而且在渐渐变凉。那一瞬间足够让她想起太多东西了，从他在襁褓中皱巴巴的小脸到摔倒后咬着嘴唇握着拳头不愿意哭出来的样子。

我很爱他，她迷茫的想着，他也很爱我，但显然这并不是一种东西，而且早就变质了……变质之后，我能因此讨厌他吗？因此收回全部的爱，收回过去全部的东西，爱、亲情、友情  
……

也就是在那一瞬间，她理解了立夏无端的恐惧——同样是痛苦，由未知带来的那一种就好像格外的剧烈。她伸出了手，并没有用温暖包容的怀抱回应他，他们的童年时代已经过去了，这苦涩的想法略过脑海。

她很轻、很轻地把手放到了他紧张僵硬的肩膀上。

埃德蒙对此相当不满，立刻出现在立香脖颈上的牙印相当程度地说明了这一点，和带着亲昵意味的轻咬不同，这一下咬得很重，深红的印记立刻就出现在少女的肌肤上。她被吓得一激灵，撞进了立夏的怀抱，又被埃德蒙越发剧烈的动作刺激的弓起身子，刚刚接纳了立夏的手转为推拒。

虽然已经做出了选择，但要她立刻毫无阻碍地接受和这两个人共处一室的事实还是很难，“出……出去……”，强忍着羞耻和与此相伴的异样的快感，她绷着声音勉力命令道。

但并没有一个人对此作出回应，埃德蒙就不用说了，他好像还处于被强制推动的状态，只有一些小动作能表明他的最简单的理性，刚才那愤怒一咬之后，他一直掐着她的细腰翻来覆去地折腾她。而被命令的主体立夏也显然也没有服从的意思，卸掉了担子的年轻人渐渐放松绷紧的身体，在扶住她的同时，很自然地偏过了头。

立香发出了苦闷的哼声，被后入的姿势让她有种很不安全的被征服感，立夏的存在更是放大了某些感官的灵敏度，让她半是恍惚半是主动的迎合起埃德蒙的动作。这么做的下场就是被撞进来的时候，快感越发强烈，呻吟伴随着探出嘴唇的舌尖一起被立夏吞进口中，难以呼吸则进一步推进了她高潮的速度。

或许是因为这场景太过羞耻，已经超出了立香如今已经很脆弱的接受范围，又或者是这一切太过消耗体力与精力，她对那之后的事情只剩下模糊的印象。榨干她的数次甘美的高潮，无法承受时颤抖的哭求……她想，还不如不要记得呢。

虽然她已经打定主意要忘记那之后发生的事情，但那些事情还是不可避免的一连串的浮现在了她的心里。

立香不擅长搜索魔力反应，和她身为御主的能力相比，她在魔术上的天分实在有些平庸，但埃德蒙却在她身上感应到了微弱的魔神柱反应。而埃德蒙不惜破坏和协会的遣送契约也要前来的原因，便是他无法感应到立香的梦境，更不用说通过梦境和她联系。

接下来的事情就很好理解了，离开迦勒底的立香身上缠绕着魔神柱的诅咒轻易将她的精神拉进了它的世界，在她带回家的种类繁多的纪念品里，多出了一个不起眼的项链，正是在塞勒姆时魔神柱的手笔。

波动很低，尤其是放在从者们个性十足的物品里，更是没有被迦勒底注意到。所以，这段时间里生活在立香身体里的只能说是她的人格碎片，真正的精神体，被埃德蒙标记过的那一个，则一直处在魔神柱为了诱惑她而构筑的世界中。

因为是碎片，所以虽然拥有本人的记忆，却并不具备那种身处绝境也拼尽全力挣扎的韧性和无畏，而是随着本体和身体隔绝的时间变得越来越脆弱，越来越低迷。

藤丸立夏还有两枚令咒，而埃德蒙秘而不宣的毁约行为看起来也得到了某位天才明目张胆的纵容和偏帮，立香那善于指挥的天分并没有被魔神柱的诅咒影响，怎么说呢，立香现在一想起来当时的情况，都有点同情那个殚精竭虑的魔神柱：快一年的时间，自己没有听信它的蛊惑不说，最后还被直接连着项链一起打包送往迦勒底什么的……

虽然是敌对关系，但是觉得自己并没有吃那么多亏的立香最后真的有些同情它了，在她看着达芬奇酱再一次明目张胆的违规操作寄来切片杯垫时达到了顶峰。

当然，最让她吃惊，或者说是震惊的，就是在她昏昏沉沉意识不清醒的时候，埃德蒙和立夏居然达成了什么井水不犯河水的君子协定，在把埃德蒙的所有权转移立香之后，他们立刻把厌恶表现得很明显，却同时保持着一定程度上的无视。

神奇……真的，神奇。她下楼直接走进厨房，咖啡的香气和日式八宝菜的味道混合成了奇妙的气味，这两个人一个坐在桌边喝咖啡，另一个则翻炒着锅里的东西，看起来又是打定主意无视对方到死的一天。

唯一相同的是，看到她过来，两个人同时舒缓下来的表情和浮上来的微笑。

“早，立香。”“早安，我的共犯者。”“早上好。”

像是合奏一样的，三个人的声音同时响了起来。


End file.
